


'Twas the night before Harvest

by marmolita



Category: Jupiter Ascending (2015)
Genre: Gen, Jupiter ascending secret santa, Parent-Child Relationship, Poetry, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-07 14:08:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8803807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marmolita/pseuds/marmolita
Summary: 'Twas the night before Harvest, all quiet and niceNot a creature was stirring, not even a spliceSeraphi had tucked in Balem, her dear sonKissed him and promised tomorrow's great fun





	

**Author's Note:**

> For the Jupiter Ascending secret santa prompt, "Balem in love."

'Twas the night before Harvest, all quiet and nice  
Not a creature was stirring, not even a splice  
Seraphi had tucked in Balem, her dear son  
Kissed him and promised tomorrow's great fun

"Harvest Day is such a wonderful time  
To celebrate life -- the extension of mine,  
And yours my sweet child, for when you have grown  
You'll stay ever young; death will be postponed.

"Abrasax RegenX is top of the line.  
It's made us our fortune, for all our bloodline.  
Someday, my son, you'll be in my place  
And manage the worlds that preserve our whole race."

"But Mother," Balem said, as he snuggled close,  
"When you get old can't we just give you a dose?  
Never will you need to give up your throne  
The title is still yours when I am all grown."

"My dear boy," Seraphi said, closing her eyes,  
"When you've lived as many millenia as I,  
You'll understand that all things come to an end  
And that's not always bad, if it's what you intend.

"I can think of no better successor there is  
Than my own first-born son; the 'verse will be his,  
To live as entitled, a glorious duty  
Experiencing every unique planet's beauty."

She ruffled his hair, and gave him a hug  
Fixed up his blankets and got him all snug.  
"Goodnight, my love," she said with a smile,  
Then left to allow him to sleep for a while.

But Balem wasn't tired, he wasn't too beat  
To sneak out of bed and search for a treat.  
The servants had left him alone in his room,  
But he knew where they kept desserts he could consume.

He slid on his slippers and peeked in the hall.  
Harvest Day sweets were his favorite of all,  
So he slipped to the kitchen, as quiet as can be  
To avoid running into the splice Chicanery.

Chicanery's mission was all too conspicuous:  
To not let the little boy act too ridiculous.  
Balem must act as becomes an Abrasax,  
Dignified and austere, never able to relax.

Though he wanted to meet all of his mother's wishes,  
Behaving was hard when surrounded by riches.  
Temptation was great for a fidgety boy  
Who would never be satisfied by just one toy.

Tonight Mother entertained rich trading partners  
Who'd benefit from the next day's planet of martyrs.  
She'd decided early to put him to sleep,  
To be sure he'd be hidden and not make a peep.

Balem knew this, but had such desire  
For Harvest Day sweets that he climbed ever higher  
Up to the top level of their big flagship  
Where the kitchen was hidden, better to equip

The waitstaff who brought laden trays to the table  
Where Seraphi Abrasax was easily able  
To charm the most obstinate Commonwealth Ministers  
Into getting stamps on all of the forms they administered.

The kitchen staff knew that he shouldn't be there  
But did not have the status to capture the heir  
And make him go back into the nursery  
No, that honor was reserved for Chicanery.

So the splices ignored him, continued their business  
As Balem snatched up cream puffs, not asking forgiveness.  
He tucked them into the folds of his clothes,  
Pockets and shirtsleeves, and some in his hose.

He started to hurry back out to the hall  
But was stopped by a glimpse of his mum standing tall  
At the head of the table, her dress shiny and green  
Looking every bit a great, beautiful queen.

As she stood there so lovely, his heart swelled with pride  
Distracting him so that she caught him, wide-eyed.  
Her lips twitched a little, her eyes narrowed a bit,  
And Balem took off running, lickety split.

He ran down the stairs without looking back,  
Startled by heels going clackety clack  
Following him down to the nursery deck  
Chicanery reached out and caught him by the neck.

"Now what are you up to," Chicanery said,  
"Causing a ruckus, and out of your bed?"  
Balem drew himself up to his full princely glory  
and said, "Mr. Night, come and tell me a story."

He strode back to his room like he'd done nothing wrong  
Mr. Night had no choice but to follow along.  
Balem climbed into bed and pulled up the covers;  
Chicanery twitched as he awkwardly hovered.

"My lord, I suspect you've been sneaking some sweets  
For I smell cream puffs or some other treats."  
"Mr. Night," the boy said in his haughtiest tone,  
"Your job is to do what I ask -- that alone.

"Now tell me a story, just as I asked.  
Tell me the one about my father's masque,  
And how he met my mother, dressed as a phoenix  
While his costume was that of a DNA helix."

"Very well, sir," Chicanery said with a sigh,  
And told him how his parents became allies.  
Abrasax and Sindar, the two great families  
Joined together thanks to a warm summer breeze.

When his tale was done he extinguished the light,  
And bade Balem an obsequious goodnight.  
And when the rat splice had left him alone there  
The cream puffs came out, just a bit worse for wear.

They still tasted delicious as Balem bit down,  
Sweet cream flavored with fruits from an exotic realm.  
He finished off every last sugary bite  
Then licking his lips settled in for the night.

The stars twinkled outside his room's biggest window,  
On his ceiling the digital nebula gently glowed.  
Tomorrow would bring lots of wonderful things,  
Parties and presents and splices with wings.

And so as he settled into his bed  
Balem closed his eyes and rested his head.  
His breathing slowed down as he nodded off,  
Then out in the hallway he heard a light cough.

Was Mother out there, watching his door?  
Mr. Night had gone off to his bed long before.  
The door opened up with the quietest swish,  
And in came Seraphi, just as he'd wished.

He pretended to sleep as if he was innocent,  
Though he knew as she'd stood at the table, magnificent  
She'd seen him sneaking her company's treats,  
Disobeying her wish for him to be asleep.

Yet she didn't seem angry, approaching his bed;  
She leaned down to kiss him on top of his head.  
"Sleep tight, my dear child," she said full of praise,  
"For your mother loves you, now and always."


End file.
